


Loving the Rain

by myblueworld



Series: A Spaniard and an English Lad [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: James thinks it rains too much in England. David thinks that rain is beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the previous one in this series, David visited James on his birthday. James asked him to stay. This is what happens later that night.

 

* * *

James is not really sure what it is that wakes him up. Probably the sound of the wind, whirling outside like crying over a lost lover. He brushes his eyes with a hand, and for a mere second, his heart drops to see the empty space next to him.

“David?”

David’s hum to answer his calling makes James lets out a breath of relief. He turns his neck to look at the window where David’ voice came from, and smiling unconsciously. David is standing in front of the window, looking outside with a pensive expression. The dim night lamp creates David’s silhouette in the dark room. Flashing of lightning outside reflected on his face for a second, before followed by the rumbling thunder.

James gets up, and walks to the window too.

James gently puts his hand on David’s shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

David turns his neck a little to glance at James. He looks back at the window as he answers James. “The rain.”

James rubs the side of David’s shoulder.  David takes James’ other hand, brings it to his lips and kisses his wrist. His warm lips sending a shiver through James spine.

His hand moves down from David’s shoulder to his waist, and pulls David closer, hugging him from behind. David lets out a sigh, and James smiles as David leans to his chest. They stay like that for a while, looking at how the rain pouring down in the middle of the night.

“You like it? The rain?”

“Uh huh…” David hums to answer him. “You don’t?” he turns his head to look at James, waiting for his answer.

James gazes at the window, and shrugs his shoulder. “I guess I have seen the rain a little too much to get crazy about it.”

David laughs lightly, and looks back at the window. “I like it,” he says, absently runs his hand over James’ arms that is holding him. “I like the smell of the rain, the sound of raindrops. It makes you think about the people and things that you miss…”

James wonders whether he is among the things that cross David’s mind whenever he watches the rain. But for now, he thinks this is enough already. Watching the rain with the warmth of David in his arm. It’s enough.

David sighs again. “I don’t know. I just think rain is beautiful.”

James chuckles. “Loving rain. That’s a good start to become more English, you know? It always rains anyway here in England.”

David laughs again. And it warms James’ heart. To hear David laughs like that, to know that it is him that makes David laugh.

“So, England is the land of rain, yes?” David says, shifting a little as he turns to face James again.

“And the land of tea too,” James adds.

“Oh?” there is a playful glint in David’s eyes as he smiles at James. “Since you say something about tea, a cup of tea sounds nice. And English people are good in making tea, yes?”

James laugh. “Is that your way of asking me to make you a cup of tea?”

David’s lip forms a crooked grin. “Will you let me make you a cup of tea, then?”

James chuckles, and shakes his head. “You don’t need me to answer that, do you?”

David giggles as he buries his face on James’ chest.

* * *

James opens the curtain of the door in the living room, so they can watch the rain from the couch where they are sitting. David rests his head on his chest, holding a cup of tea that James has made for him. He was about to make himself a cup too but David insisted that they could share. James didn’t hate that idea, really.

The comforting silence blankets them. The sound of their steady breathing mixed with the sound of the rain. James buries his nose against David’s hair. He still thinks that it’s raining too much in England. But if he can be with David, enjoying the rain together like this, in this small bubble of their own small world, James thinks that he starts to like the rain more than he did before.


End file.
